


sin with an angel

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Overstimulation, TAKE ME TO CHURCH ILL WORSHIP LIKE A DOG, basically im garbage, petting, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you find a desperate, red faced angel grinding against something, and you decide to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sin with an angel

You had caught art in a rather, awkward position to say the least. You found the one winged angel on the floor, face entirely red and drooling as he desperately grinded his wing against a rough surface, too blissed out to notice that you were in the room. Smirking you pulled the desperate angel away from what he was doing, earning you a low whine from him. "..n-nnhh....heyy...why did you stop me" He groaned,turning looking at you with lustful and desperate eyes. Without a single word you pet him right behind the ears, causing him to keen loudly and try to rub against you. You only let out a small laugh as you moved away from him, leaving him on the ground trying to desperately move towards you. "..m-massterr..." he moaned, moving towards you with an unsteady gait.

  
You only watched him move closer to you, obviously eager for whatever you might do to him. Once he got close to you, face still read and letting out soft moans, did you take action. You slowly and teasingly pet his wing, hands barely grazing the soft tufts of feathers. He let out a long, low moan as he tried to rub against your hand to get more friction on it. "..n-nhahh...massterr....s-stop teasingg...morreee" he whined,getting louder when you pulled your hand away at his attempts.Your only reaction to his pleading was to slowly unzip his pants. he was hot, painstakingly hard as you slowly touched his aching member

 

  
His back arched,hips quickly bucking into your hand upon contact. You took that moment of weakness to quickly and roughly pet his wing, causing his eyes to glaze over in dazed pleasure. The only responses you could get out of him now were loud moans and quick and jerky movements. Reveling in having an angel melting in your hands, you continued to jerk him off, hand moving like a quick piston as his moans got louder, he was close. To finish him off you pumped your hand downward as fast as you can, while at the same time rubbing the little senstive patch of feathers near the middle off his wings.He screamed his pleasure out to the world, mouth wide open as his hips gave a few last thrusts into your hand.As he took a deep breath of air he relaxed entirely, practically boneless as he lie limp on the floor.His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into a deep slumber,clearly overstimulated.


End file.
